Meowth
/ |dexalola= / |evointo=Persian |gen=Generation I |species=Scratch Cat Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Normal |imheight=1'04" |metheight=0.4 m |imweight=9.3 lbs. |metweight=4.2 kg |ability=Pickup Technician |dw=Unnerve |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Meowth |2-jname=ニャース Nyasu |2-gen=Generation VII |2-species=Scratch Cat Pokémon |2-type=Dark |2-ndex=052A |2-dexalola= / |2-ndexprev=Dugtrio |2-ndexnext=Persian |2-imheight=1'04" |2-metheight=0.4 m |2-imweight=9.3 lbs. |2-metweight=4.2 kg |2-ability=Pickup Technician |2-dw=Rattled |2-evointo=Persian |2-color=Blue |2-egg1=Field |2-body=08 |2-male=50 |2-evo= |3-name=Meowth |3-jname=ニャース Nyasu |3-gen=Generation VIII |3-species=Scratch Cat Pokémon |3-type=Steel |3-ndex=052B |3-dexgalar=152 |3-ndexprev=Diglett |3-ndexnext=Persian |3-imheight=1'04" |3-metheight=0.4 m |3-imweight=9.3 lbs. |3-metweight=4.2 kg |3-ability=Pickup Tough Claws Unnerve |3-dw= |3-evointo=Perrserker |3-color=Brown |3-egg1=Field |3-body=08 |3-male=50 |3-female=50 |3-evo= |4-name=Gigantamax Meowth |4-jname=ニャース Nyasu |4-gen=Generation VIII |4-species=Scratch Cat Pokémon |4-type=Normal |4-ndex=052G |4-dexalola= |4-ndexprev= |4-ndexnext= |4-imheight= |4-metheight= |4-imweight= |4-metweight= |4-ability=Pickup Technician |4-dw= |4-evointo= |4-color= |4-egg1= |4-body= |4-male= |4-evo= }}Meowth (Japanese: ニャース Nyasu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I, a -type introduced in Generation VII, and a -type introduced in Generation VIII. The regular form Meowth can also Gigantamax into Gigantamax Meowth. Biology Physiology Meowth is a small, bipedal, feline Pokémon. It has two white whiskers on each side of its oval-shaped face and two hairs sticking up on either side of the coin-like gem on its forehead, and highly resembles a cat. Meowth's tail and feet are cream-colored like the rest of it, but they are brown at the end. It has small paw pads on the undersides of its heels and toes. It is much like a Maneki Neko, a toy of Japanese descent known for bobbing its arm and hand up and down. Alolan Meowth is a light blue-grey with smaller, half-open eyes. It was bred by royalty in the past. They are very spoiler, selfish, and arrogant, which makes them popular. Galarian Meowth is a greyish-brown color with thicker fur and a grinning mouth with sharp teeth. It travelled with Vikings in ancient times, which caused its fur to harden into iron. It battles by extending its claws like daggers. It doesn't get along with its Kantonian variant. Natural abilities Meowth has the ability Pickup or the ability Technician. Pickup allows Meowth to pick up items while the player is walking. Technician powers up non-effective moves. Meowth and Persian are the only Pokémon that can learn Pay Day (equation is Lv/2 multiplied by 10). If Meowth has Pickup, it will have Limber when it's a Persian. In the anime, Team Rocket's Meowth is capable of human speech (a skill he learned while living on the street of Hollywood to impress a female Meowth named Meowzie). Behavior Meowth is largely nocturnal and often prowls the streets looking for loose change, as it is attracted to bright shiny objects for some unexplained reason. Alolan Meowth is extremely cunning and proud and will become very aggressive when someone dirties its coin or hurt its self-esteem. Evolution Meowth evolves into Persian at level 28. Alolan Meowth evolves into Alola Persian with max happiness. Galarian Meowth evolves into Perrserker at level 28. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Standard form Alolan form Learnset Leveling Meowth Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Galarian Meowth Generation VIII= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 052 front.png |yspr = Y 052 front.png |grnspr = GR 052 front.png |Iback = MeowthGenI_Back.png |gldspr = G 052 front.png |gldsprs = G 052 front S.png |slvspr = S 052 front.png |slvsprs = S 052 front S.png |cryspr = C 052 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = II 052 back.png |IIbacks = II 052 back S.png |rbysapspr = RS 052 front.png |rbysapsprs = RS 052 front S.png |emeraldspr = E 052 front.gif |emeraldsprs = E 052 front S.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 052 front.png |frlgsprs = FRLG 052 front S.png |IIIback = III 052 back.png |IIIbacks = III 052 back S.png |dpspr = DP 052 front.png |dpsprs = DP 052 front S.png |ptspr = DP 052 front.png |ptsprs = DP 052 front S.png |hgssspr = HGSS 052 front.png |hgsssprs = HGSS 052 front S.png |IVback = IV 052 back.png |IVbacks = IV 052 back S.png |bwspr = Meowth BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Meowth BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Meowth XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Meowth XY.gif |orasspr = Meowth XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Meowth XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = |smspr = AlolaMeowth SM.gif |smsprs = AlolaMeowth Shiny SM.gif |swshspr = Meowth Galarian SS.gif |swshsprs = Meowth Galarian Shiny SS.gif |VIIIother = Meowth Gigantamax SS.gif Gigantamax Meowth Meowth Gigantamax Shiny SS.gif Shiny Gigantamax Meowth }} Appearances Anime Meowth is also a member of Team Rocket in the anime and in the Pokémon Yellow version. What is special about Team Rocket's Meowth is that he can talk (making him one of the few non-legendary to do so) with his special ability but because he used so much energy into learning how to talk, he is unable to learn Pay Day. However he is also extremely intelligent, capable of building and operating robots, rockets, etc. His 'original trainer' was Team Rocket's Boss Giovanni, who replaced him with a Persian. * Team Rocket's Meowth * Meowzie * Meowth (IL053) * Meowthtwo * The Black Arachnid's Meowth * Tyson's Meowth * Matori's Meowth * Nanu's Meowth Trivia * It's never explained why Meowth doesn't have a nose. ** This is also shown in the anime to where Meowth from Team Rocket often breaks the 4th wall and states that "The artists didn't draw him with a nose". *Meowth is one of the 16 Pokémon to be made into a puppet in Japan. *In Super Smash Bros., Meowth is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Pay Day. *In Sun & Moon and Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon, Alolan Meowth evolves with friendship. However, in Let's Go Pikachu & Let's Go Eevee, it instead evolves at Level 28. This may be due to the fact that Friendship was not a factor in Generation I. * Meowth has the most form changes of all Generation I Pokémon, having three regional-based forms (Normal, Alolan and Galar), three of two evolved regional forms (two Persian (one being Alolan) and a Galar Form-exclusive Perrserker), and a Gigantamax for a normal form. **It is also overall the first Pokémon to have more than one regional variant. Origin Meowth is based off of the Maneki Neko, a Japanese yokai that supposedly gave great luck by raising its paw. They are often used as charms in the form of toys or statues that are said to bring good luck or wealth. Junichi Masuda has also stated that Meowth was based on Satoshi Tajiri's pet cat. Its Alolan Form is based off the British Blue, a British shorthair with blue-grey fur. Its Gigantamax form may act as a reference to the long-cat meme. Its Galarian form maybe based on a Norwegian Forest cat with elements of a Viking. It's Shiny coloration resembles its counterpart from Kanto. Etymology '''Meowth comes from meow and wealth. Gallery Normal Form 052Meowth_OS_anime.png 052Meowth_OS_anime_2.png 052Meowth_AG_anime.png 052Meowth AG Anime 2.png 052Meowth_AG_anime_3.png 052Meowth_DP_anime.png 052Meowth_DP_anime_2.png 052Meowth_DP_anime_3.png 052Meowth_BW_anime.png 052Meowth_BW_anime_2.png 052Meowth BW anime 3.png 052Meowth_XY_anime.png 052Meowth_Dream.png 052Meowth Dream 2.png 052Meowth_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 052Meowth_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 052Meowth_Pokemon_Conquest.png 052Meowth_Pokemon_Stadium.png 052Meowth_3D_Pro.png 052Meowth_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 052Meowth LGPE.png 052Meowth Pokémon HOME.png 052Meowth Gigantamax Pokémon HOME.png Meowth trophy SSBM.jpg|The Meowth trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee Meowth-GO.png Meowth GO Shiny.png MeowthSprite.png ShinyMeowthSprite.png SSBUMeowth.png Gigantamax Meowth 2.png Alola Form 052Meowth-Alola SM anime.png 052Meowth Alola Dream.png 052Meowth-Alola LGPE.png 052Meowth Alola Pokémon HOME.png AlolanMeowthLineSticker.png MeowthAlolanSprite.png ShinyMeowthAlolanSprite.png Alolan Meowth-GO.png Alolan Meowth GO Shiny.png Alolan Meowth concept art.png Galarian 052Meowth Galarian Pokémon HOME.png Category:Pokémon with Alola formes Category:Pokémon with Galarian formes Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Gigantamax Pokémon